A Hedgehog's Sorrow
by The L33t One
Summary: Cream is dead, and it is by Sonic's own doing. Now Amy is determined to return the favor...
1. Prolog

Amy knelt in the graveyard and cried. She was wearing a black dress that went all the way down to her feet. She looked at the grave.  
>"Here lies Cream the Rabbit 2000-2010 R.I.P."<br>Cheese was there to, crying uncontrollably by the grave.  
>Amy put her hand on cheese. "It's okay Cheese, please don't cry. Go back to Vanilla's house."<br>But Cheese just kept crying.  
>Amy walked off. She walked into a church. She went up to the alter and knelt down.<br>"Dear lord." She whispered. "Please bless my friend Cream the Rabbit's soul in heaven. I pray that she is doing well." The previous day was so clear in Amy's head; Eggman, Cream's scream, the explosion, Sonic, SONIC!  
>"And one more thing," She whispered. "If possible, please reveal to me to location of Sonic the Hedgehog, so that I may find him, and put an end to his life; just as he ended Cream's. Amen."<p> 


	2. The Accident

That Day was still very clear in Amy's head.

Sonic had gone on one of his big adventures to stop Eggman from turning all the cute creatures of Mobius into robots. Amy had accompanied him because this time, Eggman had decided to use Cream as a test subject. The two made a pretty good team; Sonic ran through the zones wile Amy rode on his back, jumping off to smash a robot with her hammer whenever one got in their way. And they fought Eggman together whenever they got to the end of a zone. They had finally reached his base.  
>"So Eggman has Cream held captive in here right?" Amy asked.<br>"Yep." Sonic said with a smirk.  
>"So the plan is: Go in there, bash through any robots in our way, defeat Eggman, release all the animals, free Cream, and get her back to her mother in time for dinner?"<br>"That just about sums it up."  
>"So let's do it."<br>The two of them ran into the base and destroyed all the robots guarding it. They ran to the center of the base.  
>"Ah," The Doctor said when he saw them. "Sonic the Hedgehog, and his little girlfriend Amy Rose,"<br>Sonic twitched. "She is NOT my girlfriend. Oh, no offense Amy. We'll be taking back our friend now."  
>"Yeah," Amy said. "Where is she?"<br>"Oh, don't worry; she's very safe, right over there." The Doctor pointed to a tube beside him where Cream was being held captive. "But I'm afraid that I won't be giving her up."  
>Sonic smirked. "I was hoping you would say that. So come on, bring out your 'latest and greatest' creation and we'll have our final boss battle."<br>Eggman smirked too. "As you wish." Then a giant robot rose up from the ground below him. "I haven't had time to come up with a snappy egg-pun for this one yet; so we'll just call it the raw egg."  
>"Fine by me, I don't care what it's called, because I'm going to destroy it." Then Sonic lunged at the robot. He ran up it and kicked Eggman.<br>"Pest!" Then Eggman push Sonic down. The "raw egg" then fired a missile at him. Sonic jumped up and kicked it to the side.  
>At the time, Sonic didn't see where it was going, but Amy did: that missile was going straight towards the tube where Cream was being held. Amy pulled out her hammer and ran towards it, trying to redirect it, but she was too late.<br>The missile hit Cream. She let out one fearful scream, and then went salient.  
>"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Amy shouted. She ran up to the remains of the tube and saw Cream laying there. "NO! PLEASE, CREAM, PLEASE, WAKE UP!" Amy's eyes filled with tears. "NO! PLEASE DON'T DIE ON ME CREAM, PLEASE DON'T DIE!" But Amy knew that she was dead. Her body was covered in blood. Amy closed Cream's eyes. Then she started crying.<br>"Amy I," Sonic said while running towards her.  
>"GET AWAY FROM HER SONIC!" Amy screamed. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT! Because of you, she's-she's dead. And now, I'm swear, I am going to kill you."<p> 


	3. Preparations to Kill

"Sonic the Hedgehog," Amy said shrilly. "I am going to kill you."  
>"But Amy it was an…"<br>Amy walked up to Sonic and hit him with her hammer. She kept hitting him until he bleed all over his body.  
>Sonic was finally able to flee, he fled to scene in a blue blur.<br>"You can run all you want Sonic, you're going to die by my hand."  
>"My god," Eggman said. "One second you're chasing him and trying to make him your spouse; and the next you're swearing to kill him."<br>Amy walked up to Cream's corpse. "You know Eggy; you had just as much to do with Cream's death as Sonic did. So that means I'll have to kill you too." She walked up to the robot and blew it to bits with one blow. Then she walked up to Eggman and raised her hammer…

Tails was eating dinner with Vanilla; both of them waiting for Cream to return.  
>"I hope your friends come back with Cream soon, Miles."<br>"Don't worry," Tails said. "They never fail." Then the doorbell rang. "See what I tell ya?" Then Tails walked up to the door and opened it.  
>Amy walked in the door holding Cream.<br>Tails looked nervous. "Amy please tell me she's sleeping."  
>Amy looked away. "I'm sorry Tails, but she's…" Amy cried.<br>"What's going on…" Then Vanilla saw Cream. "Cr-Cream… Please, Cream, wake up."  
>"I'm sorry Vanilla, she's not going to wake up."<br>Vanilla cried. "B-But, she was my only daughter, she can't be dead." She took Cream's corpse and started crying over it.  
>"Who killed her?" Tails asked.<br>"Sonic."  
>"S-Sonic, h-he, k-killed her."<br>"Yes, but don't worry, I'm going to return the favor."  
>"Amy, I loved Cream too, but are you sure this is the right thing to do?"<br>"I'm going to Tails, don't try to stop me."


	4. The Hunting

Amy left the church and went to Sonic's to start her search for him. But his house was empty. Amy turned it upside down just in case Sonic was hiding there.

Silver peered in the doorway. "Hey Amy, what are you doing…" He saw the mess. "Wow, what happened here."

Amy looked up at Silver. "Silver, do you know where Sonic is?"

"Yeah, I actually think I do," He said.

Amy ran up to him. "You do? Where is he?"

"Uh, I think I saw him running towards Green Hill Zone a few minutes ago."

"Could you please show me?" Amy asked Silver while grabbing her purse.

"Sure." Silver walked Amy in the direction of Green Hill Zone. "So, why you looking for Sonic?" He asked her after a while. "Are you still trying to make him fall in love with you?"

"No," Amy said strongly. "I gave that up. I have a new reason for finding him now."

"What's that?"

"There's just, something I want to say to him." Amy remembered what had happened the previous day and started to cry a little.

Silver looked concerned. "What's wrong Amy?"

"Nothing," Amy said with a couple tears in her eyes.

"Amy, please talk to me, I'm your friend, I want to help you!"

"CREAMS DEAD!" She burst into tears.

Silver felt guilty. He shouldn't have made say that. He put his arm around her and she cried into his chest fluff. "There, there." Silver said. "Crying into my fur. A good long cry is all you need. I felt the same way when I lost Blaze. I know how you feel."

"Thanks Silver," Amy said. "Just knowing I have a friend makes me feel good."

"Come on, let's go find Sonic."

"Oh yes, I'll feel much better once we find Sonic."


	5. Words to Consider

Silver and Amy walked on through green hill zone.  
>"You feeling better now Amy?" Silver asked.<br>"Yeah, a little."  
>"That's good. Remember, I'll always be willing to listen to your problems."<br>"Thanks…" Then a blue sped by. "THERE'S SONIC! CATCH HIM!"  
>Silver threw a huge rock into Sonic's path. It stopped him. Then Silver used his powers to restrain Sonic.<br>"Silver!" He screamed. "Let me go."  
>Silver put him down. "There's someone that wants…"<br>Then a gunshot was fired and hit Sonic's leg.  
>"GAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Sonic scream.<br>Silver looked back and saw Amy was holding a gun.  
>"AMY!" Silver screamed. "What are you doing?"<br>"Silver." Amy said calmly. "Sonic was to the one that killed Cream. I'm just returning the favor." Then she pointed the gun at Sonic.  
>Silver got between them. "Sonic, you think you can run away?"<br>"Yeah." Then Sonic ran away.  
>"Silver, why'd you do that?"<br>Silver took the gun from Amy. "Amy! What's wrong with you?"  
>Amy's eyes filled with tears. "I told you, he killed Cream, so…"<br>"SO DOSE TJHAT AUTOMATICALY MAKE IT OKAY FOR YOU TO KILL HIM? Amy, this isn't right. You're the one that taught me that killing someone is wrong." Then his eyes filled with tears. "Please Amy, I don't want to see you turn into a murderer."  
>"Silver, I, I, don't know what else to do. He can't get away with this. I just want to kill him…"<br>"AND THEN WHAT? That won't make anything better."  
>"THEN WHAT DO I DO?"<br>Silver gave the gun back to Amy. "it's your choice Amy, I can't help you." Then Silver left.

Amy walked to Cream's grave. She left flowers and an ice cream cone one it and went back to her hose.  
>Amy got into her pajamas and lied on her bed.<br>"I think I'm going insane!" She screamed. "What do I do?" 


	6. The Nightmare

That night Amy dreamed the worst nightmare ever. She was all alone in a field. She looked behind her and Cream was standing right there. Amy tried to run towards her, but a blue blur sped past her and into Cream. Amy awoke with a jolt.

"Amy are you ok?" Amy jumped. She looked at the door to her bedroom and saw Vanilla standing at the door with Cheese.

"Vanilla?" Amy asked half awake. "What are you doing here? It's midnight."

"I know, but I just can't sleep in my home anymore. Every time I open my eyes, I'm expecting to see Cream at the foot of my bed asking to sleep with me because she had a nightmare. Can I stay here, at least for then night?"

"Yeah sure. There are some blankets in the hall. Feel free sleep on the couch."

"Thanks Amy. Sorry for waking you up so late." She left the room.

"It's no problem." Amy went back to sleep and the dream resumed. Sonic stood up where Cream had once been. His blue fur was stained crimson with blood. He turned to face Amy and an evil grin formed on his face. Amy tried to run away, but Sonic pinned her down before she could even react. He raise his hand and prepared to finish her.

Amy woke up screaming. She sighed to herself and went outside to get some fresh air. As she walked to streets she heard an all too familiar voice: Sonic's.

"Damn it!" He said sitting by a wall. "Can't move my foot."

Amy approached Sonic and pointed the gun at his head. "Hello Sonic. I trust you know why I'm here."

Sonic's eyes filled with tears. "Please Amy, I'm sorry."

"I know you are Sonic, put you're the one who killed Cream so you have to die."

"But it was Eggman who fired the missile! If you're going to kill anyone kill him."

"I already did. Now you're next."

Sonic closed his eyes and awaited his fate. Amy's hand shook. Silver's words on the previous day ran in her head. She slowly pulled the trigger.


	7. The Choice

Sonic closed his eyes. He herd the shot. But he couldn't believe what happened next: He was opening his eyes, he wasn't dead!  
>Sonic examined himself. He was still alive, but his blue fur was splattered in blood, what happened…<br>Then he saw: Instead of killing him, Amy had killed herself.  
>"No." Sonic said. "NO!" He ran up to Amy. "Why'd you do it Amy? You should of just killed me!" He started to cry. "You didn't deserve to die, I DID! Damn it!" He cried even more. Then he saw the gun in her hand. He pick it up. "Damn this freaking thing! I hate this, damn it!"<br>"A-Amy?" Sonic herd Silvers voice. "Amy?" He ran up to her and pushed Sonic away. "Please Amy, you can't be dead." He looked at Sonic. "You, you did this?"  
>"Silver I didn't…"<br>"SHUT UP! You killed her! I should of let her kill you when she had the chance! It's not enough that you killed Cream, but Amy too!" He picked the blue hedgy up with his powers and took the gun from his hand. "Now" Silver said as he started to cry. "Now I'm going to finish what she started!",  
>"Silver, I didn't kill Amy, she killed herself!"<br>Silver dropped Sonic "W-What, w-why'd she do that."  
>"She would rather die than murder me."<br>Silver fell to his knees and started to cry.

They buried her right next to Cream's grave.  
>"Here lies Amy Rose, 1994-2010,Driven to the point of insanity by the death of her friend Cream that she committed suicide, R.I.P"<br>"What do we do now?" Silver asked.  
>"I don't know, this never would of happened if I hadn't kill Cream…" Sonic stopped. "That's it!"<br>"What are you talking about?"  
>"I know how we're going to fix this!"<br>"How's that?"  
>"We got to stop me from killing Cream."<p> 


	8. The End

"What are you talking about?" Silver asked.  
>"We'll use the power of chaos control to travel back in time and stop Cream from dyeing."<br>"But how do we do that, I doubt Shadow will do anything for us."  
>"We don't need to ask him, we could probably do it on our own. All we need are two chaos emeralds."<br>"Well I got one at my house."  
>"And so do I."<p>

"You ready?" Silver asked.  
>"Let's do this."<br>They both shouted "CHAOS CONTROL!" and collided the emeralds together. And portal opened up. They jumped in.

They appeared in the Doctor's base. They ran down the hall and to the center where Eggman was.  
>"Sonic," Silver said. "Don't let the you of the past see you, don't know what will happen, but could be bad."<br>"Okay."  
>"I don't care what you call it," past-Sonic said "because I'm going to destroy it."<br>The robot fired a missile at past-Sonic, and he kicked it at Cream.  
>"Now." Sonic said. He dashed for Cream. But then Sonic realized something: He wouldn't be able to get Cream out of the tube. He knew that there was only one thing that he could do.<br>Amy ran towards the missile with her hammer out. She wasn't going to make it in time. But then Sonic ran in front of the missile. Amy was confused; Sonic was over fighting Eggman, but the same time about to die for Cream…  
>Sonic got hit by the missile, saving Cream's live, but not his own.<br>Silver levitated Sonic back to him. "You know I could of just caught the missile."  
>"Yeah, but I had to do that to make things right." Then Sonic noticed little flakes were flying off him. "What's going on?"<br>"Because Cream never died, our time never happened. So we don't exist." Then the same thing happened to him. Pretty soon they both disappeared.  
>Amy was secretly watching the whole thing. She kept this a secret.<p>

They took Cream home, and she was alive this time, there was no crying, and no Amy swearing to kill Sonic. Tails got to give take Cream out for ice-cream the next day, and got his first kiss from her. Amy always kept it a secret that she saw the alternate Sonic and Silver. Everything was right with the world.

The End


End file.
